CHS group christmas
by liloupovitch
Summary: un petit os de noël. juste pour le fun.language grossier à certain moments.le m est à cause du language.


Un petit os pour noël comme prévu avec un petit jour de retard.

J'avoue qu'il m'est venu assez facilement.

Je rappelle que les personnages de twilight ne m'appartiennent pas mais qu'ils sont la propriété de Mme stephenie MEYER. Je ne fait que m'amuser avec eux.

Bonne lecture à tous.

**CHS GROUP CHRISTMAS**

Depuis cette nuit; il n'arrêtait pas de neiger et la température avoisinait les o°C. Charlie Swan flic marron de la police de Seattle se trouvait dehors à littéralement se geler sur place. Il ne devrait pas être là, à cette heure de la journée mais la situation l'exigeait. Il savait déjà que sa femme lui passerait un savon quand il rentrerait, mais c'est pour elle qu'il avait fait les choix qui le faisait poireauter ici. Il attendait ce fils de pute qui l'avait fait passer pour un con devant ses collègues. Quand il le vit arriver, il attaqua aussitôt.

_ch: Marcus! Peut tu me dire où est passée la marchandise que j'étais censé saisir? Quand un accord est passé, on le respecte!

_M: charly; mon ami! On se calme!

_Ch: non! On ne se calme pas! Tout mes collègues et mes supérieurs réunis commencent à se poser des questions sur mon intégrité. Cette saisie était sensée mettre un terme à ses doutes! Et, RIEN! ABSOLUMENT RIEN!alors non, désolé, mais il est hors de question que je me calme!

_M: écoute, j'ai de la marchandise à réceptionner dans cet entrepôt. Suis moi et on verra ce que je peut faire pour toi.(n/a: _ça sent le piège non?_)

Au moment ou il franchit les portes de l'entrepôt; une silhouette apparue à l'endroit où

se trouvaient charlie et marcus quelques instants auparavent.

La démarche assurée; l'air déterminé ,Carlisle Cullen fondateur et P.D.G des casinos éclipse se dirigeait vers ce hangar où il avait rendez-vous avec Aro Volturi pour recouvrir la dette de ce dernier. En temps normal, il aurait envoyé un de ses bras droits mais la somme est telle qu'il a juger préférable de régler ça en personne.

Au même moment, dans un bureau du hangar;John Hale, avocat , attendait son client Caïus Volturi.

C'est à ce moment précis que tout dérapa. Le hangar appartient aux frères mais chacun d'entre eux est libre de l'utiliser sans prévenir les autres. Aucun d'entre eux ayant eu connaissance de la présence des autres et de leurs projets.(_mais est-ce vraiment le cas?_) ils se mirent à s'engueuler mutuellement; les insultes se sont mises à pleuvoir, les esprits à s'échauffer. En entendant les éclats de voix, hale sorti du bureau et s'approcha de la scène.

Nul ne sauras jamais ce qui se passa dans la tête des volturi mais lorsqu'ils pointèrent leurs armes sur les invités de leurs frères, ceux -ci réagirent instinctivement.

Hale sauva la mise à cullen qui lui sauva celle de swan qui en fit autant pour hale.

Aucun d'eux n'étant censé être dans ce hangar à cette heure en ce jour de noël ils devaient résoudre de façon immédiate le problème des cadavres. Un échange de regard leurs suffit pour ce comprendre. Après récupération des douilles et des balles, après avoir effacer toutes traces de leur passage(_et charly pu bénir sa bonne étoile de n'avoir pas emporté avec lui son arme de service)_. Ils mirent le feu au hangar.

Voilà comment démarra l'amitié de 3 hommes hors du commun.

Les années ont passées et les aléas de la vie ont amenés charly à fonder sa boite de sécurité, la Breaking Dawn Compagny,un jour de noël. Il va de soi que cullen lui ai proposer de s'occuper de la sécurité de l'ensemble de ses casinos.

Quand ce dernier c'est rendu compte que ses avocats magouillaient avec la mafia, hale lui a proposer ses services en échanges de part dans ses casinos. Bien entendu cullen a accepter. Le cabinet de hale, hésitation corp, qui a également vu le jour à noël, est devenu un des plus renommé de Seattle.

Le temps a à nouveau passé et nos amis ont fait des investissements. Pour gérer tout leurs bien ils ont regroupés toutes leurs sociétés dans un seul congloméra d'entreprise baptisé C.H.S group. Ce congloméra à lui aussi été créer à noël.

Chaque intégration d'entreprise, c'est faites à noël. Ainsi les magasins tentation et tentation lingerie, gérer par Mme hale, ont rejoint le congloméra tout comme les magasins fascination déco gérer,eux, par mme Cullen.

Un soir de noël; ils se sont mis à parler de leurs enfants. Edward et alice pour carlisle, jasper et rosalie pour john et emmet et isabella pour charlie. Ils ont rêver de les voir marier les uns aux autres. rêve nourri par la bonne entente des leur envie de voir leur congloméra rester dans la famille; ils ont été jusqu'à faire des engagements écrits en des termes juridique qui ne laisse aucun doutes et aucun échappatoire possible pour leurs enfants.

Isabella et edward se sont retrouvés fiancés ainsi qu'alice et jasper tout comme rosalie et emmet. Aux 20 ans des filles si aucun de leurs fils n'est fiancé à une autre fille alors ce contrat prendra effet.

Ce que ces messieurs ne savait pas c'est que 3 petites curieuses ont entendu leur conversation. Elles ont vu leur monde s'écrouler bien qu'elles ne sachent pas bien ce qu'être fiancée voulait dire. Elles ne connaissait pas bien leur papa mais elles savaient une chose sur eux. Ils tenaient toujours leurs promesses. Ravalant leurs sanglots elles montèrent dans leur chambre et prirent le temps de fermer la porte à clef avant de se laisser submerger par les larmes.

Elles haïssaient les garçons et ils le leurs rendait bien. Mais, par un accord tacite, ils faisait semblant de bien s'entendre devant les parents. Aujourd'hui cela leur retombe sur le nez.

Aujourd'hui, les petites curieuses ont 20 ans et depuis 3 ans c'est la guerre ouverte avec leurs frères respectifs. En effet, ces derniers refusent de voir que leurs petites amies se foutent royalement de leur gueule depuis le début de leur histoire. C'est à dire depuis 3 ans. Alors lorsqu'elles ont découverts qu'ils comptaient les invités au repas familiale, elles n'ont pas hésiter une seule seconde. Cette année, noël sera placer sous le signe des révélations.

_R: Et cette photo? Elle est assez explicite non?

_A: fait voir? En effet,elle l'est.

_B: Ton frère va exploser en voyant celle-là alice!

_A: Montre! OH! LA VACHE! LA PUTE! Revendre un de ses cadeaux. MAIS! C'est un bijou familial!

_B: c'est pour çà que je l'ai racheté aussi sec quand j'ai vu les photos.

Rose, je béni le jour ou tu as eu l'idée de les filer au train.

_R: il faut bien que l'argent de nos paternels serve à quelque chose.

_A: 3ans que nous attendons ce jour. Elles vont morfler! Elles vont connaître le goût de notre vengeance!

après quelques heures.

_A: bon! Moi j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut. Maria, ma pétasse chérie, je te réserve un chien de ma chienne. Quand il verra çà, Jasper ne pourras que te virer à coup de pied au derrière! _et peut -être s'intéresser à moi._

_R: de mon côté aussi. J'ai suffisamment de clichés compromettant pour mettre mélanie la pouffiasse K.O pendant un petit moment.

_B: quand à moi, Tanya la salope n'as qu'à bien se tenir. Je croit qu'il vaut mieux demander au maître d'hôtel de se tenir prêt avec les manteaux de ses connasses. En tout cas, elles auront mériter leur titre de reines des P.S.P.C.(_n/a:appellation d'une ex de mon fiancé quand j'ai appris comment elle l'avait largué!_)

19h. nous sommes chez les cullen, les invités sont là. Les hale, les swan et les petites amies des fils.

20h. tout le monde est à table. Les conversations vont bon train malgré quelques échanges de regard meurtriers du côté des filles.

22h. Le dessert vient d'être servi et comme à leur habitudes les chefs de familles commencent à parler des intégration à la chs group faîtes le matin même. La quileute agency fait partie des nouveaux. On apprends qu'il s'agit d'une agence de tourisme qui cherche à promouvoir les traditions indiennes.

00h. L'heure des cadeaux. Billets de concert, cd, dvd, livres, vêtements en tout genre; accessoire divers et variés etc; etc. quand vient le tour de rose; alice et bella d'offrir leurs cadeaux, elles commencent par leur parents puis passent aux parents de leurs amies. Elles s'offrent mutuellement leurs cadeaux puis se décident à offrir ceux destinés à leurs frères et petites amies respectives. Ainsi bella offre à edward et tanya 2 enveloppes. Elle est imité par rose puis suivie par alice.

La réaction est immédiate. tandis que ces demoiselles blanchissent à vue d'oeil, leurs conjoint eux virent rouge brique et la rage se lit sur leurs visages. Avant qu'il n'y est protestation de la part de ces demoiselles, 3 grands sacs de postes sont vidés sur la table afin de prouver qu'il ne peut y avoir de trucage.

taxi à été appelé pour reconduire tanya,mélanie et maria chez elles.

00h30. Le contrat de fiançailles est révélé aux heureux fiancés accompagné des bagues familiales adequates.

La suite vous vous en doutez. Non? Mariage et grossesse ont été annoncé les noëls suivant. Ces mariages arrangés se sont révélés heureux.

**FIN**

et voilà!quand pensez vous?


End file.
